The Wave of Light
by Bellaluna2546
Summary: Morgan is now married to hunter and had a child name Moira. a mysterious girl moves to widow's vale and joins Kithic. Morgan's and Moiras dreams shows a horrible future will they be able to protect themself from this new evil or is it a old enemy?


Okay here is my first shot at a sweep story . so please flame me if you must. just to let you know this takes place 15yrs or so.after everything is said and done.(you figure out the ages lets just assume everyone is still youthful and together) Oh and I only got up to book 7. Well it's just going to start of with B.O.S entries. So lets Begin  
  
  
  
May 1 (Beltane)  
  
Today I was initiated into my grandmothers' old coven.I hate this. My grandmother's magick is completely gone because she was stripped of her power long, long ago, its hard living up to her expectations but I love her dearly and the thought of what a hard time she had throughout her life makes me more determined, my mother died giving birth to me and my father was killed and all I have is her and she is dying on me slowly as well. If there was a way to get her power back I would do it I will do anything even kill.  
  
----------C.B  
  
May 15  
  
Grandmother and I are moving to New York in 3 weeks for a short time before we head to London. She said she wanted me to meet someone who was out there, But she didn't tell me who. Grandmother has always been Very mysterious about her plans. But I guess I shouldn't be so upset after all she has given me and she is sweet and nice. When my mother died she named me and immediately took claim of me. Mind you I have never seen my other grandparents nor have I seen pictures of my mother or father. I don't hate my grandmother for this but it upsets me that she is hiding so much. I am 15 after all and I think I deserve to know a little more but all she keeps saying is "Mind your studies, I wont lose you as well my dear, you have great power and you need to learn how to use it". am I being childish ------ Yes I must stop this, what ever grandmother needs I will get it and I will do what ever she says to do.  
  
----------C.B  
  
June 8  
  
We made it to New York safe and sound and we are spending our first night in a Manhattan hotel, until we make our way to Widow's Vale which I hear isn't to far away. Grandmother has a house in Widow's Vale and she says that tonight she is going there with the Coven to check the house and I have to stay put. I guess I could sleep or do some silly spells while she is gone that I know she wouldn't allow me to while she was here, I hope she doesn't have anyone stay with me and watch me like a little child. Well anyways I have to go Grandmother Is calling and she gets upset very easily ----- Goddess give me strength.  
  
----------C.B  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Her Eyes  
  
I paced around the room waiting for grandmother to return and tell me what I was suppose to do while she was gone.  
  
"Catalina"  
  
Grandmother walked into the room and looked at me  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"While I'm gone, you are not to do any magick you hear none! The last thing we need are those damned council members here"  
  
"Yes grandmother I know, you told me several times before leaving San Francois"  
  
She smiled and hugged me slightly  
  
"I know you may think I'm being hard on you my dear but the last thing I need is for something to happen to you. I have to go now. I will trust you to be on your own"  
  
She hugged me one more then she walked out of the room with one of her Coven members. They have been working really hard to get grandmothers powers back since her encounter with the Seeker. I pulled out my tools and placed them on the bed, I cast out my senses to make sure they were all gone before I did any magick. As soon as the coast was clear I set everything up on the floor and went Sky clad. 'I should appear as I was born' I told myself and shut off all the light and locked the door spelling it to alert me when they come back. 'Hey you never know'. I cast a circle and began to invoke each element and my deities. I stood in the circle and began to mediate. I began to walked diesel around the circle chanting a small Gaelic spell that I knew for some odd reason.  
  
An di allaigh an di aigh  
  
An di allaigh di en ullah  
  
An di ullag be---  
  
The glow from the candle made my eyes glow more golden then before I felt like a goddess and I loved every moment  
  
-----------------  
  
'My words! No you can't have them. how? How did you learn them?' I felt someone shaking me pulling me out of my dreams. I jumped out in a cold sweat crying hysterically.  
  
"Morgan? Its okay I'm here. Tell me what happen?!"  
  
"Hunter"  
  
Cradling me in his arms he moved back and forth. Tears streaks dried on my face and I was calm again. Kissing me on the forehead I look from his bare chest to his face.  
  
"Care to tell me what you were dreaming about"  
  
Hunter was now my husband and also my Muirn Beatha Dan.*soul mate*  
  
"I don't know who she was but she was sitting in a circle and she was chanting my Gaelic chant."  
  
"Was there anything else about the girl?"  
  
"Her eyes."  
  
I began to cry again. 'Those eyes, why did they have such an effect on me?' suddenly our door cracked open and I could see my daughter stand in the doorway.  
  
"Um. is everything okay in here? Mum? Why are you crying?"  
  
Moira said turning on the lights to the room. She was a cross between hunter and me, her brownish blond hair her darks eyes which she got from my side and a slim tall figure. She had everything I didn't have at 15; clearly she didn't get that from my side. She walked towards us and got on the bed and hunter pulled us both in his arms kissing us on our foreheads.  
  
"My two girls"  
  
He said with such pride  
  
"Your two witches dad"  
  
He began to laugh and kissed Moira on her head and sent her about her way. When she was gone we laid back down, lying on his chest I can hear his heart beating.  
  
"What was wrong with her eyes Morgan?"  
  
"They. they were the color of .. Gold"  
  
-----------------  
  
I began to concentrate and I tried Scry with the fire. 'Oh flame please show me the past, please show me my parents' for a moment I didn't think it was going to work then all of a sudden I saw a women. Her long brown hair flowing in the wind she was smiling at the sky. Then the picture changed and I saw a man he was hugging her 'my father?' Now it changed once more and it showed my mother giving birth and my grandmother by her side. Then the fire died as if that's all it wanted me to see.  
  
"No! No! Show me more.I want to know more"  
  
The candle wouldn't light again and I only knew a little more then what I had learned from grandmother. I now knew what my parents looked like, but that didn't help. I closed my circle and sent the elements and deities back to their magickal realms. Getting dress I now felt exhausted and I un- spelled the door and I feel asleep immediately. 'Goddess protect me thought the night and send me dreams of comfort'.  
  
  
  
@!$#%&(*&)%##!$@#~#@!~$#%@$^  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did you think?! I hope you like it. please R&R. 


End file.
